


Little Things (that will change you forever)

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/F, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, but i tried to make it obvious that it's them, sana/dahyun aren't mentioned by name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: As Hansol rides home on the subway, he worries about what people would think if they knew about his relationship with Seungkwan. But as he watches a pair of smiling girls riding the subway with him, he starts to have a shift in perception.





	Little Things (that will change you forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).

Hansol sat on the subway, clutching his bag on his lap to avoid bumping it into the passengers on either side of him. After glancing around to check that no one was staring at him, he peeked inside his bag to make sure that the bouquet of flowers wasn’t getting crushed—then he shut the bag again.

He didn’t want the flowers to be damaged, but he couldn’t let anyone see them. If they saw, they would ask questions. Being forced to make small talk with strangers was already awkward enough, but the snide comments and judgmental stares he’d receive if he had to explain that the flowers were for his boyfriend…that would be much worse.

It was hard keeping his and Seungkwan’s relationship a secret, but hopefully, one day, things would be better. They just had to wait.

The train screeched to a halt, and the doors opened. A handful of people filed out, but many more people stepped on. The seats were soon filled, and the last few passengers were forced to stand.

Just as the doors were about to close, a giggling duo of young women rushed on, the slightly taller one dragging the shorter one behind her by the hand. They kept laughing, and a few other riders looked up at the sound.

After pinpointing the source of the sound, the others returned to their business, but something about them made Hansol keep watching. They grabbed onto handles as the train began moving, leaning against each other the whole time. Both girls had their long hair dyed blonde, but the taller girl’s hair was slightly paler, and the shorter girl had a pink beanie on her head.

Looking between the girls and the rest of the train, Hansol was struck by how relatively empty it was. There was plenty of standing room available, yet the girls stood pressed up against each other. Surely Hansol couldn’t be the only one who had noticed.

As he looked around, however, no one else was paying the women any attention—which was even more surprising considering the way that the taller one kept babbling on and on without any attempt to keep her voice down.

Suddenly, the train jolted as it rounded a curve, and the tall girl shrieked as she almost toppled over—but the other girl grabbed her waist just in time. The giggling resumed, and the clumsier of the two rested her head on top of the other’s beanie.

The girl’s hand was still on her waist.

Hansol scanned the train again, sure that someone else must have noticed what he was seeing. No one had. At this point, Hansol started questioning why _he_ was paying so much attention to them in the first place. They were just humans going home for the evening, the same as him. So why couldn’t he look away?

It wasn’t until they turned a little to the side, so that Hansol had a better view of the shorter girl’s face, that the realization hit him. She had a soft smile on her lips as she looked at the other woman, and her eyes were surrounded by soft creases formed by her smile. He knew that look.

It was the same way Seungkwan looked at him.

Maybe Hansol was just imagining it. If they really were a couple, they would be much more concerned about the way the other passengers would react, wouldn’t they? And why _weren’t_ the other passengers reacting, for that matter?

The train came to a halt again, shaking Hansol from his thoughts. More people exited the train at this stop, and as they left, the girls let go of their handles to grab each other’s hands. Then, very quickly, the taller girl leaned down to peck the other on the lips. And, waving goodbye to her girlfriend, she left.

Hansol stared as the shorter girl touched her fingers to her lips, smiled, and reached up for her handle as the train took off. The train was so much quieter now, without their animated conversation—and, still, no one else seemed to be paying the whole situation any attention.

No one except him.

As the train thundered on, Hansol started to question his mindset. Sure, there were some people in the world who would be jerks to him and Seungkwan, to those two girls, but if the smile that was still present on the girl’s face was anything to go by, the world might have fewer of those jerks than he thought.

Maybe he didn’t have to be so afraid.

Glancing around one more time, Hansol reached into his bag and pulled out the bouquet. A few of the petals had been crumpled around the edges, but overall it looked fine. His heart racing, he rested the bouquet on his lap and braced himself for the incoming questions.

They never came.

Now it was Hansol’s turn to smile. He had spent so much time living in fear that he had forgotten to just enjoy his life and be himself—not that he was planning on going home to ask Seungkwan if they could tell their families and friends _immediately_—that would take time. But small steps like _this_, he thought as he clutched the bouquet tighter, he could handle.

Finally, the train arrived at his stop. Grabbing the bouquet and his bag, he stood up and headed for the door.

“Those flowers are beautiful.”

Hansol paused and turned to find none other than the girl with the beanie smiling up at him.

Meeting her gaze and smiling proudly, he spoke. “Thanks, they’re for my boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a lovely friend of mine, since this fic was inspired by a story she told me about 2 girls she saw on the subway one day <3 
> 
> Title from the song "This Is Love," by George Harrison.


End file.
